poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Saddle Part 1
Plot Bowser, Hades, Lord Garmadon and Queen Beryl begins a ceremony which will release all of the Titans and the Great Devourer and a Huge Army of Villains from the Underworld to Angel Grove Using the Chaos Emeralds as their Energy Source. Megatron then places Dark Energon on the SWATBots, releasing hundreds of Dark Energon Filled SWATBots into the City. The Rangers and the Emerald Searchers are forced to evacuate everyone from the City as a result of the attack, but the Rangers and The Emerald Searchers later become trapped in a Fight against Queen Beryl. Bowser Transformed into Bowser Titan! Became More Powerful than Ever now Only Sailor Pluto is the Only One To Retrieve the Chaos Emeralds from their Clutches. Script Stan Lee (Narrator): Hey Not Bad, Emerald Searchers, they Fought their Ways, From One World, to the Next, Faced The Number of the Most Fearsome Villains, and they're on their Way to Recover the Seven Chaos Emeralds, But They're Not Done Yet, Remember, there's Still One Reinforcement, Needing his Help, So What Are You Wating Heroes, Charge!! Zooming Direct to Mount Olympius ZEUS Mount Olympus Gods Council now in session. Apollo, report. Apollo The Chaos Emeralds and The Titans Prophecy has been Revealed, O' Mighty Zeus. Signature matches that of the Dark Energy Signatures by Queen Beryl. ARES Beryl. I thought we’d heard the last of that heartless witch Responsable for the Destruction of the Moon Kingdom Years Ago, I Thought Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts Destroyed Her?. POSEIDON Bowser Brought her to Life Same as Dark Specter. The Emerald Searchers probe their courage and strength against them. HERA Yes, but remember, Poseidon. we paid the price in diplomatic repercussions in the Mortal World. ZEUS My Fellow Gods. Ever since The Power Rangers and the Emerald Searchers defeated The Menace of Dark Specter, we Gods of the Mount Olympus Same as The Good Fairy's Father, Zordon of Eltar and his Allies, Grand Magician Lerigot of Planet Liaria, and the Ninjetti Masters Ninjor and Dulcea have worked secretly toward the day when we might rise up to take Action to Stop the Return of the Titans and Bowser's Ultimate Destruction. ATHENA Bowser is brilliant, but Lord Garmadon a rogue. They causes too much trouble With Hades and the Villains of the Masters of Evil and the Legion of Doom on Their Side. APOLLO And apparently he may be up to their old tricks again now that the planets of the solar system are in allignment, The Gates of the Tartarus are About to Be Open, And the Titans and the Ghosts from the Underworld Will Rise Again. HERA If they are, we have to handle the situation first. Before the Rangers and The Emerald Searchers Reach them Before It's Too Late. ATHENEA I have already sent a Celestial Message to The Guardian of Time Sailor Pluto, Keeper of the Gates of Time of Crystal Tokyo. ATHENEA It will “answer” the call, blocking the Koopa sensors from detecting the Celestial Message. ZEUS And I have arranged for our Son, to Come to Earth to Asist, Zordon's Warriors. You know Him. ARES of Course Hercules, If He Stop The Titans Once, He Will Do Again, But Not Alone ZEUS He has been given our Blessing through the Telepathy of Sailor Pluto. POSEIDON If Bowser and the Villains are discovered still operating their own agenda, what are Hercules instructions? ZEUS They Shall Work Together as a Team. Soon the Villains Shall Regret for What They Done, They Will Suffer When they're Transported Back to Dimension X Forever. {The planets are aligned and the gate to the Tartarus opens} Bowser: At last The Tartarus Prison of the Underworld Bowser: Are the Chaos Emeralds and the Dark Energon Corrupters in Place, Draganus Draganus: Yes, my Brother Bowser: then Let it Begin! Queen Beryl talks to the Titans Queen Beryl: ¡Brothers! Titans! Look at you in your squalid prison! who put you down there? Titans: Zordon! Queen Beryl: And now that We, By Calling the Power of the Chaos Emeralds we set you free, what is the first mission you are going to do? Titans: Destruction! And Queen Beryl frees the Titans and The Grand Devourer with The Power of the Chaos Emeralds Bowser: The time has come to complete the Master Plan, Mother. Summon all the Legion of Doom. They must all unite to finally take over the Universe. Queen Beryl: Yes my Son The Titans Attacks Lythos: Crush Zordon! Hydros: Freeze him! Pyros: Melt Zordon! Stratos: Blow him away! Titans: Zordon! Starscream: Uh, Gentlemen? Angel Grove would be that way. Lythos: Zordon! Hydros: Freeze him! Grove,. Hermes sees the titans and the Villains first Hermes: Ah. Huh? Lythos: Destroy Zordon! Hermes: Oh, we're in trouble! Oh, big trouble! I gotta-- zooms to Olympus My Lord and Lady, The Titans and the Grand Devourer Had Escaped, And The Legion of Doom and the Masters of Evil Are Practically on their Way to Angel Grove Zeus: Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack!, The Power Rangers and the Emerald Searchers Must Be Close to To the City, Go! Go! Hermes: Gone, Babe! prepare to war Areus: For Zordon! Apollo: On to battle! Zeus (throwing lightnings at Lythos in vain) Ares (getting sucked in by Stratos): You windbag! Lord Zedd: (watching this): Boom, badda-boom, boom, boom! Hah!, This is more fun and exciting, than Ivan Ooze's Disaster Divatox: Five dollars to the two Policemen of the front will be eaten Alive by the grand Devourer Meowth: My last 20 bucks bet the Lava Monster Trivia *This Episode Marks the Debut of the Great Devourer of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *and the Return of Hercules Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Pooh's Adventures Armada